From Britain to France... We Fight!
Here we where. A squadrant of Demigods, ready to be deployed into France. We stood in the Planning Base in Poole, Dorset England, listening to Air Chief Marshal Arthur Tedder as he gave us the instructions and plans that the British, U.S, Free French and Norweigan Rebels had put in place. So far, the only printed tactics where ''Operation Neptune ''which involved many different Operations to distract the German Army around the borders of Occupied France. We, the Demigod Army (untold to the Allies) where being shipped to a beach, codenamed "Sword". The Americans had two landing beaches, "Omaha" and "Utah", the Canadian Army had a landing beach "Juno" and another British Beach "Gold". The ships set sail from a few different ports around the south of England. Our main objective: Try our hardest to push German forces out of the Northern part of France, and Free France. The War raged everywhere, so I thought. Our American allies told us how on the 7th of December, a military base in Hawaii was bombed heavily by the German Ally, Japan. This was how America entered the War. In ships along with us stood Free French Soldiers, who made their way to Britain during ''Operation Dynamo, ''Rebel Norweigan Soldiers, Non- Nazi Netherlandish soldiers, Canadian, Australia, New Zealandian and American soldiers. There where six groups of eight demigods, which was 48 lethal assets to the Allies. There where 4 Children of Ares, each had massive artillery and where able to get hold of Tanks and even three Warships with a blessing from Ares. We had four stratagists from the Athena Cabin at the European Camp for Demigods in Britain, ''Camp Warrior, ''two children of Poseidon, two children of Nemesis, four Hephaestus Campers, Five of Apollo's archer children, a powerful negotiator from Aphrodite's cabin, six campers from Hermes, six from Pallas' Cabin, Two Children of Demeter, Three Equastrian Heroes from the Iris Cabin, five campers from Kratos' Cabin and a camper from Hades and a Camper from Zeus' Cabin. We sat in the boardroom, Me (Cassie Jones, Child of Nemesis), Karen Long (Daughter of Pallas), Darragh Cosgrove (Son of Apollo), Connor Lopez (Son of Kratos), Sarah Devine (Daughter of Athena), Kieran Lockhart (Son of Poseidon), Carin Cobleú (Daughter of Hades) and Jason Henry (Son of Zeus). We discussed our plans of action. "I say we go in, hit hard and fast, BOOM!" Connor Lopez prompted, taking of his helmet. "No Connor, that won't work at all. We will use Demigod tactic #320" Karen Long said as she, Sarah Devine and Kieran marked out coastal locations on France for battle stratagies and where they need to land. Kieran feeding locations. "Karen is correct. Got this who are not familiar with Tactic #320, it is an aerialtactic, used by flyers but only Jason can fly" Carin pointed out looking confused. " Carin, you are correct, but my theory is, there will be snipers on the cliffes. We need to take them out before they take us out. Yes, Jason will take flight and brew up a thunderstorm, down on deck we will have the boys from the Iris cabin make mirages to fool the Soldiers. Other members on deck will help load the Apollo archers into the large bombers, shoot them in the air, where they will launch arrows and hopefully take out the snipers. Kieran and his sister will dive in the Ocean and create big tidal waves to bombard the opposing army on the beach. Then I will deploy the onland soldiers. But before, the Aphrodite girl will charmspeak the other allies to hold off until we are done. We cannot risk exposure. Not now. THEN we mobilize the mortal troops" Sarah Devine said and everyone agreed. "That my friend is an ingenius plan" said Darragh (Archer from Apollo). The meeting adjourned and we all dispersed to our bunks as we had a while to rest and gather our energy before ''Operation Neptune ''was ago... ~Ers Category:Ersason219 Category:WWD Category:World War Demigod Category:Chapter Page